Charlie & Amita have a Baby
by silverwolf11497
Summary: Set after the end of "Cause & Effect". Charlie and Amita are back from London and are about to embark on another exciting adventure, parenthood! Note: I do not own the characters, they are solely the property of the TV series, Numb3rs. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Numb3rs: Charlie & Amita have a Baby  
1.

"I can't believe it!" said Amita, completely stunned by what she'd just discovered. Her period was just a week late, but after her bagel and coffee had decided to make an unwanted appearance earlier that morning, she wanted to check all possibilities in case it was true. Charlie urged her to take the day off, but Amita insisted on going to work. "I can't call in sick today, my students have their finals and I haven't finished grading half of their mid-term exams! Besides, I'm feeling much better now." Charlie gave her his sweet, boyish grin; her stubbornness was so endearing to him. "Alright, but just try to take it easy, ok? I want you looking your best so that every guy at Cal Sci can stare at you with endless fascination, wishing they were me." Amita laughed and wrapped her arms around him; he always knew how to cheer her up. "Why Professor Eppes, I had no idea you thrived on the jealousy of others?" He smirked, "Only when they truly have a reason to be jealous…" The two of them leaned into a passionate kiss, but quickly retreated when Alan walked in. "Please, don't stop on my account!" said Alan. He then poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, eager to read the morning paper. "Guess we're still on our honeymoon!" Charlie said, giving his wife that special look that only she understood. She returned the same look, as both were silently reminiscing about the past few months they'd spent in London, the excitement of it all, the romance, it was so amazing! Even though they'd only been back for a short time, the newlyweds spark hadn't worn off yet… they both hoped it never would. "Well, we're gonna go now, see you later tonight." Charlie grabbed the keys off the table and he and Amita made their way out the door. "Bye Son, Amita! Drive safe!"

Amita just stood there in the bathroom, starring down at the pink plus sign on the pregnancy stick. _I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!_ A wave of nausea swept over her, but she managed to hold it back. _No! I'm not getting sick twice in one day! There's just too much to do!_ She splashed warm water on her face, thankful that she'd decided not to wear makeup that day, than shuffled her way back to her office. Focusing on the hundreds of papers in front of her proved quite difficult, and every fifteen minutes or so she had to get up and walk the dizziness off, which slowed the work down considerably. When lunch time rolled around, Amita felt as if Earth had tilted a full 180° on its axis. Just when she thought that she'd gotten ahold of herself, Charlie walked in with a bowl of piping hot tomato soup. "How's my girl doing?" said Charlie, as he held out the soup for her. Normally, tomato soup would've been welcomed by Amita, for it was her favorite thing to eat when she felt ill, but right then the smell made her stomach lurch. She swallowed hard; disgusted by the taste her already digested breakfast left in her mouth. Never the less, she managed a faint smile. "Thanks sweetie, but I don't think I'll have any just now." Charlie understood, and set the bowl of soup on her desk, than he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Have you made any progress with the exams?" Amita shook her head, "Not much, I'll probably be stuck doing most of them tonight." Charlie cupped her face and said in a low whisper, "Too bad, I was hoping to spend some time with my gorgeous, unbelievably hot wife tonight." He then pulled her into a kiss, and Amita could feel her legs almost give way. _After all this time, he still knows how to drive me crazy!_

The nausearesurfaced, and she gently pushed him back, and said with a pleasant smile, "Charlie, I need to tell you something." Charlie's face suddenly got serious, for he knew that "I need to tell you something" was usually not a good thing. "What?" he said, trying to stifle the panic in his voice. Amita took his hands in hers and let out a sigh. "Well, I noticed that I'm a week late…" Charlie's confused look showed that he wasn't following. "My period, I'm a week late on my period." "Oh…" said Charlie, "So?" Amita's smile widened, and her stomach tied up in knots. "So, I went to the drug store after we got here this morning and I picked up this." She then handed him the pregnancy stick, and his expression went from confusion to total shock. "You're… we're… I'm… I mean, are you sure?" Now she was glowing, "Yes! I'm positive, one hundred percent!"

Charlie's face turned up into one of the biggest smiles he'd ever beamed. "We're going to be parents? We're having a baby! A BABY!" He picked up Amita by the waist and swung her around, than put her down gently when he realized she'd turned green in the face. "Sorry sweetie." He said, still smiling. "That's alright, I'm just happy that you're ok with this." Charlie almost looked insulted, "Ok with this? I think it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to us!" They hugged for several minutes before becoming aware of their surrounding once again. "Oh my gosh! Charlie, you're going to be late for your lecture on cognitive emergence theory!" He took a stray strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear, "That can wait, but listen, how are we going to tell everyone?" "Hmm…" said Amita, "I'm not sure. Perhaps we should invite everyone over for dinner tonight, than we can surprise them all at once?" Charlie looked pleased, "Sounds great to me! Oh boy, Dad's gonna be so excited, he's been after Don and I for years about giving him some grandkids, now he'll get his wish!" Amita and Charlie embraced once more, than he gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door, practically skipping. "See you in a little while, and please, for Heaven's sake, try to eat something!" Amita chuckled, "I will, and don't go spilling the beans just yet. Remember, it's supposed to be a surprise!" "I won't" said Charlie as he left, feeling as though he'd just conquered the world.

Amita just stood there smiling, her heart never felt so warm and uplifted in her whole life! Tears formed in her eyes as she contemplated the miracle that was growing inside of her. Realizing that the love that she and Charlie shared had resulted in something so incredible just gave her goosebumps all over. Suddenly, the bell rang, and students began filling the empty seats in her room, one by one, until there was somewhere around twenty students with her. She turned to the blackboard and quickly tried to compose herself before facing her students again. She then went about her everyday tasks, and handed out the final exams before collapsing behind her desk, completely exhausted and feeling quite weak from lack of nutrition. "Ok everyone, get out your pencils and get ready for your finals. Remember, take your time and keep your eyes on your own paper. If you get stuck, just answer in the best way you can and move on. Alright, your time starts now. Go!"

As the students tried to perform the task set before them, focusing all their attention on the seemingly endless amount of questions before them, Amita took advantage of their concentration and quietly ate her tomato soup. After only consuming half of the bowl, she stopped, for fear that another bite might result in a very unpleasant scene in front of her students. She tried going back to grading papers, but found it useless, for her eyes just couldn't focus without making her head spin. Amita tilted her head back, hoping to relieve some of the pain. _Wow,_ she told herself, _this is going to be tougher than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Charlie went through the rest of the day on cloud nine; gravity was the only thing keeping him from floating away! Even his students noticed something different about him. One of them remarked, "So, Mr. E., you seem awfully giddy today? So what, did you get nominated for the Fields Metal or something?" Charlie chuckled, realizing how unimpressive the Fields Metal seemed right now. "Not yet, but ya never know? Sometimes our greatest accomplishments are closer than we think." After classes were over, he went back to Amita's room, but she wasn't there. Confused, and a little paranoid, Charlie started combing the entire campus for her. While doing so, he ran into Larry, who seemed to be off in a world of his own (as he so often was). "Hey Larry, have you seen Amita?" Larry jerked his head up, startled by Charlie's voice. "Oh, Charles, I didn't see you there. What was it you asked me?" Charlie was turning in circles, becoming frantic over his lost pregnant wife. "Amita, I can't find her anywhere, and I've searched everywhere!" Larry could sense the panic in Charlie's tone, and motioned over to an outside bench. "Here Charles, let's just sit down while we try to recalibrate your route of search and maybe then we might determine her precise location." Charlie reluctantly sat, fidgeting his fingers, sweating from the hot sun. "Why are you so worried about Amita anyways? She's a big girl, I'm positive she can manage by herself for a few hours. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure that she could find the means to accommodate herself however she…" Charlie cut him off, "Not helping Larry!" Charlie took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Sorry Larry. I've just got to find her. Today's a very special day and I think we should be spending it together." Larry raised a brow, intrigued by Charlie's statement. "Oh? May I inquire as to the occasion to which you speak of?" Immediately, Charlie's face lit up, and although distressed he couldn't help but make the faintest smile. "Well, actually, I'm not supposed to say, at least not yet." Now Larry was really interested. "Oh, come on Charles? Don't leave me hanging like this?" "I don't know…" Charlie knew that if he said anything, Amita might not speak to him for the rest of the weekend, and he definitely didn't the wrath of a pregnant woman raining down on him.

Still, Charlie was hopeless at keeping secrets, especially one's such as this. "Please tell me, I'm dying to know!" "Alright" he said, "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell a soul." Larry raised his right hand, "May Einstein strike me dead where I stand!" Charlie leaned in closer to Larry, and said in a low whisper, "Amita and I are… having a baby!" Larry's mouth opened in awe, "Charles! That's fantastic! Congratulations!" "Thanks, Larry." Larry proceeded to give Charlie a hug, which was something that he hardly ever did, except on rare occasions such as this. "Does anyone else know?" Charlie shook his head, "No! And that's why you can't tell anyone just yet. In fact, we planned on telling everyone tonight over dinner. You can come, right?" "Wouldn't miss it!" "Great!" said Charlie. "Now, we just have to find the mother!"

The house was busy that evening, as the sound of people chatting and plates clanking together filled the dining room. The whole gang was seated around the table, with Alan sitting at the head of the table, and Don at the other end. Charlie and Amita were next to Alan, followed by Larry and David, who was visiting after spending a year in DC. On the other side sat Colby, Liz, Nikki and Robin, Don's new bride. They had only gotten back from their honeymoon a week ago, and were still settling in as a married couple. Rolls were being passed around when Alan finally said, "Ok kids, I think we're all here now, so why don't you let us in on while we're all here?" All eyes turned to Charlie and Amita, who were both starting to blush with excitement. Don spoke up and said, "Yeah, Chuck! What are we all doin' here?" Charlie took Amita's hand and they both stood up slowly, Charlie holding up a glass of champagne. "Well, as you know we've asked you all here tonight because there's something very important that we'd like to share with all of you…" Charlie was smiling from ear to ear, hardly able to contain his joy. Larry kept his head bowed and grinned, also finding it difficult to stifle his excitement for the happy couple. As everyone's eyes got wide with anticipation, Amita finally made the announcement and shouted out in a high pitched squeal, "We're pregnant!"

Immediately, the whole group stood up, all giving their congrats to the parents to be. Alan, who was standing to Charlie's left, wrapped his arms around his youngest son in a tight embrace, practically squeezing the breath out of him. Larry gently hugged Amita, as everyone circled the table to do the same. "To think, I finally get to be a grandpa!" Don maneuvered his way around the huddle of people to get to his little bro, grabbing into a firm hug. "Congratulations buddy!" "Thanks, man!" was all Charlie could choke out. He was so ecstatic about becoming a dad that tears were starting to form in his eyes. He blinked them back, not wanting to seem like a sissy and shook Colby and David's hands. "Nice going man!" said David, shaking Charlie's arm respectively. Colby, who always did things on the more casual side, took Charlie's hand and gave him the ole pound hug (half handshake, half hug) and said, "Plan on adding another little genius to the bunch?" Charlie gave a laugh and stated, "Honestly, for the baby's sake, I hope not!" "You better pray that this kid takes after his mom." Said Don, to which Charlie nodded in agreement.

Larry raised his glass on wine and said, "Well, I say we propose a toast to Charlie and Amita." Everyone raised their glasses as Larry continued, "As someone once said, _the best thing parents can do for their children is to love each other,_ and I think we can all agree that Charles and Amita share a profound bound that I'm sure will result in the upbringing of an intellectual that will prove to be a respectable young man or woman that others will look up to and admire." Everyone cheered, as Alan spoke up and said, "And I'd just like to say how much it's meant to me, having such beautiful daughter-in-law's as Amita and Robin come into the family! Just remember as you all make your own families, that there's no such thing as a perfect parent, just parents who want the best for their children." Alan stopped there, as he was starting to choke up. Don chipped in and stated, "Well, maybe there's no perfect parents, but this kid's gonna have the best uncle he could ever ask for!" Everybody laughed at the remark, and Nikki cheerily said, "What makes you so sure it's a he?" Charlie grinned at Amita, delighted at the prospect of having a daughter as beautiful and intelligent as she was. The same thought crossed Amita's mind, that their son could have the same curly hair and big, brown eyes as Charlies! During the rest of the dinner, all anyone could talk about was the baby. David and Colby argued that a boy named after themselves would be a perfect match, while Robin, Liz and Nikki discussed throwing a baby shower for Amita. Larry just sat there, silently praising the young parents to be. Don and Charlie began reminiscing about their own childhoods, while Amita diligently ate her dinner, her appetite greatly improved.

Alan managed to slip away into the kitchen, where he lazily loaded dishes into the dishwasher and wiped off counter tops. His mind drifted as he stared at a picture of his beloved Margaret, a wave of sadness creeping up over him. He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. "Dad, what are you doing in here? The party's out there?" Alan turned to face his youngest son, blinking away a tear from his eye. "Nothing, I was just loading the dishwasher…" Charlie didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on. He picked up the picture of his deceased mother, feeling the same pain in his gut that his father was experiencing. "She would've been proud" said Alan, "proud to be a grandmother. That's the one thing that she told me she'd regret; not being able to meet her grandchildren." Charlie sat the picture back down, trying hard to hold back his own tears. "I miss her so much…" Alan placed his hand on Charlie's back, hoping he could offer some comfort. "I know son, me too." A moment passed before Alan finally broke the silence by saying, "What's say we go back in there and celebrate my new grandbaby?" Charlie smiled, thinking about how he hoped he could be as great a dad as he was. "Sound's perfect to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

3\. 

The next eight months were incredibly difficult. First, there was Amita's morning sickness, which didn't fully quit until she was in her 2nd trimester. Then there were the strange carvings. One afternoon, Charlie walked in on Amita having lunch, only to find her eating a combination of peanut butter, pickles, spaghetti and macaroni and cheese! Her mood swings were really off too, one minute she'd be crying at a television commercial and the next she'd be yelling at Charlie for just being there. Charlie, who was used to having a sweet, calm wife, found his limits tested to their edge. During her 3rd trimester, however, things had settled down, and although miserable, Amita had managed to control her temper, and she and Charlie anxiously awaited the arrival of their little baby!

It was month eight before Amita finally got her baby shower. Robin hosted while Liz and Nikki helped out in any way they could. Charlie got stuck hanging up decorations, but he really didn't mind, he was too happy to be upset at anything!

The shower was a huge success, with lots of guests who came to celebrate with Charlie and Amita. Everyone who came brought a gift, which added up to roughly fifty presents! It took Amita nearly 2 hours to get through them all. Charlie sat with Amita through most of it, but around gift thirty he decided he needed some air. He walked outside by the little fish pond were fish were swimming around and around in circles. He stared at them for several minutes before he was interrupted by someone standing behind him.

"Hey Chuck, what ya doing out here? Don't you know the party's inside?" Charlie turned and faced his older brother, and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I know. Just had to take a breather is all."

Don patted Charlie on the back, and told him, "Yeah, I get it. Couldn't take the hordes of diapers, blankets, toys and rattles that you've been bombed with, eh?" Charlie and Don both laughed, and Charlie thought, _You always know exactly what I'm thinking, don't you?_ They walked around the yard for a bit, hands in their pockets, just taking in the world around them. Finally they stopped to sit on the front steps, both sitting quietly looking up at the pink streaked sky above, the sun setting down on LA's skyline, disappearing behind the rows of houses that lined the tiny suburban neighborhood.

"By the way, thanks for that diaper dispenser and changing table." Don gave a little chuckle, "No problem, just thought it'd be something that you'd get a lot of use out of." They laughed again, something that they did a lot together in recent years. Charlie had been so afraid that after he stopped consulting for the FBI that he and Don wouldn't have anything to talk about, and that things would go back to the way they were before, when Don and him didn't have much of a relationship. Thankfully, that didn't happen, and Charlie and Don were just as close as ever.

"So, what's it like almost being a father?" Charlie looked out over the street, a blank expression on his face. "It's, it's different. I mean, it's just kinda strange, ya know? It's like a part of me is scared to death, but another part couldn't be happier!" Don nodded his head and said, "Ya, I know what you mean. Lately I've been feeling that way too." Charlie was surprised, "Wait, what? Don, are you saying that you and Robin are thinking about having kids?" This time it was Don who had the blank expression. "I don't know? We've talked about it but haven't made a decision yet. It's just that after seeing you and Amita all excited and stuff, it's made me realize there might be something missing in my life. I don't know, we'll see."

The two brothers sat there silently for a few more moments before Charlie said, "Well, guess we better get back in there and see what else I've got that I have to assemble." Don grinned at his little brother, "Don't worry, I'll help you put together all that fun stuff like a crib and high chairs and stuff." Charlie grinned back at Don, _You always had my back, thanks man._ Though he didn't say it out loud, Don's expression told him that he understood.

Back inside, the ladies were all abuzz about the Deluxe Spa kit that Robin had given to Amita. "I just thought it'd be something that you could use after a hard day with the baby." Amita was very pleased, saying "Thankyou" several times over. Charlie asked, "Hey, what about me? Where's my present for relaxing?" Nikki spoke up and said, "Sorry Eppes, but this is for mothers only." Everyone laughed and the party continued. It was after dark before people started leaving, and when the last guest had finally left, Charlie and Amita sat back on the couch, completely exhausted from it all.

"Well, I think we made out good, don't you?" said Amita. "Yeah, we have lots of great friends, don't we?" Amita laid her head on Charlie's shoulder, curling up into a small ball and wrapping her arms around him, "Yeah, we sure do!" Charlie placed a hand on Amita's pregnant belly and rubbed in a counter clockwise motion. Even with all the swelling that she'd suffered and the increasing growth of her belly, Charlie still found her as attractive and beautiful as ever.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents soon!" Amita agreed with her husband, "Yeah, I know! Time has just flown by." He took his fingers and ran them through her long black hair. "She'll have your eyes and nose, your dark soft skin, your smile… but my amazing hair!" Amita began giggling hysterically, "Well, good luck getting her hair brushed in the morning! What makes you so sure it's a girl anyway?" Charlie gave a little grin, "Just a feeling I have."

They were lost in their own bliss when Alan yelled from the kitchen, "Hey Charlie, you mind helping your old man clean up?" Charlie gave Amita a kiss on the forehead before getting up. "Thank you" he said in such a sweet way. Puzzled, Amita asked, "For what?" He then bent down on his knees and gently kissed her stomach. "For making me the happiest man alive!" Tears formed in her eyes; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a man like this. She cupped his face with her hands and stated in a shaky tone, "Thank you for giving me a piece of you that I'll cherish my entire life!"

With tears now threatening to run down his face, Charlie smiled, slowly stood and walked into the kitchen. Amita looked down at her enormous belly, completely consumed with joy. "You've got the best Daddy in the world!" she whispered to her unborn child. "And we love you so very, very much!" The mother-to-be fell asleep to the sound of dishes being washed and to the movement of her baby inside of her, its little feet pushing against the walls of her belly as it pleasantly kicked away. "Goodnight, my sunshine, sleep tight."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It was three in the morning when Charlie was awakened by someone shaking his arms. "Charlie! Charlie, you've got to wake up!" It was Amita; she was leaning over her groggy husband, still shaking him as he sat up abruptly. "What? What's wrong?" he said in a nervous tone. "I think it's time." He didn't need to be told twice, he flew the covers off of him and in a flash he was dressed and grabbing the suitcase, taking her hand and heading straight out the door.

The traffic was light on the highway as Charlie gunned the engine, passing any car or truck that got in his way. Trying to stay calm for Amita, he did some quick calculations in his head. "Don't worry honey, it shouldn't be too long. Judging the low traffic flow at this time of night with us going the shortest route possible, we should get there around approximately seventeen minutes." Amita let out a painful groan, "That's good, cause my contractions are just a couple minutes apart!"

By the time they reached the hospital, Amita's water had broken. Charlie had phoned ahead in the car, narrowly missing a vehicle or two the same time. As they got out of the car they were greeted by a nurse with a wheel chair. Amita gratefully sat down in it and was wheeled right inside through a long hallway.

The labor lasted for five hours, five long, painful hours. Amita stayed calm the whole time, doing her Lamaze and gritting her teeth through the pain. Charlie, however, was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, pacing all around the hospital room and rubbing his wrist together out of anxiety.

"Alright now Amita, you're gonna have to push real hard this time sweetie!", said the doctor. Charlie had ahold of Amita's hand, not concerning himself with the burning pain her grip was causing him. With a howling scream and one final push, out came the baby, a beautiful, 6 pound baby girl.

"Oh my gosh! She's… she's perfect!", exclaimed Charlie as he laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time. After she was cleaned the nurse brought her over to the beaming parents. Amita felt a wave of emotion hit her as her daughter was placed in her arms. For several moments neither on of them said a word, just stared down, marveling at the beautiful creation they'd made together. "She has your eyes.", stated Charlie, to which Amita replied, "Yeah, but she has your crazy hair! Just look at all those curls!" They both let out a little laugh, and then Charlie bent down and kissed his baby girl, her tiny dark eyes opening up and starring straight up at her father.

"Thank you.", Charlie said softly. Amita starred up at him, her smile giving him goosebumps. "For what?" He her face in his right hand, "For making me the happiest man of Earth!" Her smile widened, and he bent over and lightly kissed her forehead, still dampened with sweat. "Damn", said Charlie, completely awestruck by his beloved wife. "Huh?", said Amita, concern now on her face. "How in the world can you be so beautiful after the day you've had?" Amita blushed at the compliment, followed by a yawn. "You tired?" She nodded her head, too sleepy to reply. "Here, let me hold her for a while, you get some rest sweetheart." Amita slipped the baby into her husband's arms, smiling at the sight of him rocking her back and forth, humming her a lullaby, then closed her eyes and slipped into the most peaceful slumber.

The whole gang was gathered around the maternity ward window, making faces and smiling happily at the curly haired bundle wrapped in pink. "You guys sure outdid yourselves, she's quite a beauty!", said Colby. Charlie couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much his jaws hurt. "Thanks man, I know."

Don let out a chuckle, "Look at that mop on her head, eh Chuck? You sure she's yours?", he said, rubbing the top of his brother's head to state the obvious. Charlie just smirked, not caring the least bit at the nickname his brother had given him since he was small.

"Hey, did you guys decide on a name?", David said, everyone now turning their attention to the still glowing new daddy. "Well, actually", said Charlie, turning his face to his own dad, "Amita and I thought about it, and we decided to name her _Margaret, Margaret Sanjay Eppes._ Alan's eyes teared over as he took his youngest in his arms and held him tight, obviously touched by the namesake from which his granddaughter's name was given.

"Sanjay, that's an Indian name, isn't it"?, asked Robin. "Yes, that's Amita's mother's name. We thought it'd be nice to name her after both our mothers". "Well, it's a beautiful name! We'll have to take some serious time into our search if we want to beat a name like that.", Robin said, a cheeky grin forming on her lips. "Wait, what?", said Alan, as every other face in the hallway mimicked his question. Charlie raised his brow, finally letting his smile ease down a bit to show his own bewilderment. "Don, what's going on?" Don wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, showcasing his own beamy smile now. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything yet, but, the thing is… Robin's pregnant!"

The news completely stunned everyone, and pretty soon Don and Robin were surrounded with hugs and kisses. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna have two grandkids? This is amazing!", stated Alan, not remembering the last time he felt this overjoyed. "Looks like Maggie's going to have a little playmate!", Charlie said, pulling his older brother into a bear hug. Now it was Don's turn to strain his jaw muscles smiling. "Yep, guess this means we'll be hanging out at your all's place more often so that our kids can torture Dad!" The whole group laughed, followed by more congratulations and merriment.

Larry stared off in the distance, sporting the look he gave only when he was contemplating the wonders of the universe. "What is it, Larry? You with us?", asked Liz, as he continued to stare into the beyond. "I was just thinking… imagine how all the matter in the universe is created for a specific purpose, a duty to carry out in funneling the cycle we call "life"? If everything has a destiny, then what fate is destined for the new lives that are being born into this world now? Imagine what will become of the new Eppes generation, the great accomplishment they'll achieve, the obstacles they'll encounter, the name's they'll make for themselves as they journey through their own paths in the abundance of it all?"

The group stood in silence, starring back again at little Maggie, envisioning their own ideas for what was to come for the Eppes family and for themselves. Don then swung his arms over his brother's shoulder, and as Charlie did the same, they both stood there, thinking about how lucky they were to be a part of such a wonderful family… how lucky they were to have each other… how lucky they were to be Eppes's.


End file.
